


Home is whenever I'm with you.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Literally just fluff and gay stuff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: The scene I wished we could have seen after that beautiful hug. Or the way I think it went.





	Home is whenever I'm with you.

Cordelia closed the door behind her and turned to see Misty standing in front of her with a smile on her face. Cordelia smiled and walked to her.

 _“You can sit, Mist. Come on.”_ Cordelia grabbed her hand and sat on her bed with Misty, facing her and not letting her hand go.

_“So…this Mallory girl, is she new?”_

_“Yeah, this is her first day. Although…I feel like I’ve met her before, you know? I don’t know…she just seemed to familiar.”_ Cordelia shook her head and smiled. _“But well-“_ She sighed and smiled. _“I’m so glad you’re back, Mist. I don’t know who did it, I don’t know how but…I’m just so happy you’re back.”_

Misty smiled. _“Well…Nan said it was someone I didn’ know but…that it was finally done. I could be free and…come back home.”_

Cordelia smiled. _“I thought your home was in your swamp.”_

Misty nodded. _“I do wanna go there but…I wanna stay here. If ya let me, of course.”_

 _“Of course you can, Mist. This is your home, this has always been and will always be.”_ Cordelia smiled and caressed Misty’s cheek. _“Now that you’re back, I’d like you to help me run the Academy. You can teach if you want to. I know the girls would love you.”_

 _“That would be nice. I can start right away.”_ Misty smiled and bit her lip.

 _“Oh Mist, you don’t have to. You need to rest and heal. I know that…it must be hard. I want you to feel yourself.”_ Cordelia kept her hand on Misty’s cheek.

Misty smiled lovingly and tilted her head on Cordelia’s hand. _“Ya make me feel alright. I feel safe and…yes, it is hard. But I’ll work to be myself again and to heal. And I know ya will help me.”_ Cordelia smiled at her.

_“You can teach at the greenhouse.”_

_“Yes please! I love that place so much, I miss it.”_ Misty chuckled.

Cordelia giggled. _“You miss it more than you missed me?”_ She said it with a playful tone and raised her brows.

 _“Mmm…no, I missed ya more than anything’.”_ Misty smiled at her and Cordelia felt her heart swell, knowing perfectly that Misty was saying the truth. _“But…ya know…that’s were I felt we bounded and…I got to spen’ time with ya.”_ She bit her lip while looking down to avoid the embarrassment.

Cordelia cleared her throat. _“Yes, that’s where we bounded.” **And where I started falling for you.**_

 Misty’s smile disappeared and cleared her throat _. “How long has it been?”_

Cordelia’s smile disappeared and sighed. _“A year.”_

Misty sighed. _“Felt like an eternity. I didn’ think it would be that horrible.”_ Misty looked at their still joined hands and shook her head. _“There were times where I could stop focusing on it and I’d think…would I ever be able to get out? And…in those moments…I thought about ya too.”_ Misty smiled and looked at her.

Cordelia felt tears in her eyes and let her hand fall from Misty’s cheek to her lap. _“I’m so sorry, Misty. I shouldn’t have let you do it if you didn’t want to. I just…I forced everyone to do it and I didn’t…I didn’t even consider if someone didn’t want to. You said it from the beginning that you didn’t want to. And I made you.”_

Misty shook her head and grabbed Cordelia’s face in her hands. _“No, Miss Cordelia, don’ put this on yaself. What happened wasn’ ya fault, alrigh’? I decided to do it, I decided that for maself. It was me who couldn’ bring maself back.”_

Cordelia shook her head, let her tears roll down and looked at her lap. _“I tried to bring you back, I did. So many times. But I couldn’t.”_

 _“But-“_ Misty moved closer to her and made Cordelia look back at her. _“I’m here, Miss Cordelia. And I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to stay.”_ Misty smiled through tears. _“Please, don’t blame yourself anymore. I’m here and I’m alrigh’.”_

Cordelia looked at her through her tears and sobbed. _“I don’t want to waste more time. I want to be a good supreme.”_

 _“And ya are, Miss Cordelia. I didn’ know the old supremes but I am sure of one thing…ya so much better that ya mother. I bet ya the best supreme of all times.”_ Misty smiled. _“And…I also don’ wanna waste time so…I’ll just say this and ya decide what ya want to do after I tell ya this. Miss Cordelia I-“_

Cordelia cut Misty off in mid-sentence with a kiss. Misty whimpered but grabbed Cordelia’s face between her hands to keep her in place, kissing her back lightly. Misty smiled against her lips. After a few seconds off the sweet kiss, they both pulled away.

 _“Sorry…had to do it.”_ Cordelia chuckled and look at Misty who was looking at her with a smile on her face and stroking her cheek sweetly.

 _“That’s alrigh’. I thought bout doin’ that too so.”_ Misty smiled. _“What I was bout to say is that…I love you. I’m in love with you and like ya said, I don’ wanna waste more time so…let’s make the best of it.”_

Cordelia smiled and nodded. _“I totally agree. And what I want to do about this…is spend every living moment with you. Kiss you all I want, hug you all I want, make you laugh so I can hear that beautiful sound of yours, go to bed with you at night and wake up with you every morning. And do many many other things.”_ Both chuckled and leaned closer to Misty to peck her lips.

Misty smiled. _“I want that too.”_ She kept caressing her cheeks.

 _“Well, like you said, let’s make the best of it.”_ Cordelia smiled.

Misty nodded and bit her lip. _“Yes, Miss Cordelia.”_

_“You know you don’t have to call me that anymore. You can just call me Cordelia.”_

Misty tilted her head and smiled. _“Delia?”_

Cordelia shivered by the sound of that and smiled. _“Yes, I love that.”_

Misty smiled and kissed her lips lightly. _“I may need to heal but…I already feel like home.”_ She looked at her. _“Whenever I’m with ya, I feel like I’m home.”_

Cordelia smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm a little upset they didn't kiss because I wanted that so badly and then they gave me false hopes of them kissing. BUT I'm so happy that it ended in that way, I still believe they are cannon even if Ryan doesn't want to accept it. I think their "I've missed you" is their way to say "I love you" and their hugs were their way to show their love for each other. Idk, I'm still happy and satisfied about this finale. Fuck you Ryan but also thank you man.


End file.
